


La reacción de la cuenta regresiva

by AmyLeeCooper



Category: Big Bang Theory
Genre: Gen, xMarisolx
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 20:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyLeeCooper/pseuds/AmyLeeCooper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy levantó la mirada, sorprendida por el sonido de su nombre, sólo encontró a Bernadette parada en la puerta, mirándola. También la veían Raj y Leonard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La reacción de la cuenta regresiva

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Countdown Reaction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/405305) by [xmarisolx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xmarisolx/pseuds/xmarisolx). 
  * A translation of [The Countdown Reaction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/405305) by [xmarisolx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xmarisolx/pseuds/xmarisolx). 



> Esta historia es una traducción que hice de "The countdown reaction" de la increíble xMarisolx.

La reacción de la cuenta regresiva

Para el puñado de _nerds_ del espacio y científicos que veían desde laboratorios, centros de control y salas alrededor del mundo, el lanzamiento del Kazakhstani estuvo acompañado de gritos de alegría, aplausos y alguna que otra lágrima derramada. Pero en un apartamento del cuarto piso en el 2311 de la avenida  Los Robles, un silencio asombroso rodeó la habitación. El grupo de amigos reunidos quedó un poco aturdido… y se tomaron de las manos. Las ataduras personales con Howard significaban que no debían – _no podían_ \- celebrar hasta que el regresara a casa.

La transmisión del evento duró un largo tiempo y tan pronto terminó, el canal regresó a su programación normal, una repetición del programa de la conferencia de noticias de la NASA que habían transmitido más temprano ese día. Raj soltó la mano de Bernadette para cambiarle a un programa llamado "Cuando los pumas atacan’’, una serie acerca de mujeres en sus cuarentas que molestaban a universitarios por las calles de Manhattan.

Penny, quien acababa de llegar del trabajo, palmeó dos veces la mano de Leonard antes de soltarla, se levantó y fue a su casa a cambiarse de ropa. Poco después Bernadette comenzó a recoger sus cosas para irse; la señora Wolowitz la había llamado llorando por Howard y pidiéndole a su ‘’nueva hija’’ que fuera  casa a comer sobrantes del brisket de bodas con ella. La mención del brisket despertó el apetito de Leonard quien ahora estaba en la cocina en busca de comida. Pero Amy se había perdido todo eso. Su mente estaba en otra parte.

“Amy?”

Amy miró levantó la mirada, sorprendida por el sonido de su nombre, sólo encontró a Bernadette parada en la puerta y mirándola. También la veían Raj y Leonard.

“¿Sí?” respondió Amy.

“Te llamé _cinco_ veces”, Bernadette dijo con una sonrisita “¿puedes escuchar, verdad?”

Amy agachó su mirada y la dirigió a su mano izquierda, la cual había estado sosteniendo con su mano derecha desde que Sheldon había quitado sus manos de las de ella. Después miró a Bernadette de nuevo.

“En efecto, sí puedo. ¿Por qué? ¿Decías algo?”

 _“Dije"_ , repitió “que si querías, podías seguirme a casa y recoger la chaqueta bolera que olvidaste ayer después de la boda”.

“Ah, sí” Amy tartamudeó con su respuesta. “Haré eso” y alcanzó su bolsa.

“¿Pero y tu cocoa caliente?” Sheldon llamó desde la cocina. “Acabo de comenzar a calentar la leche”, no era tiempo de frío y ella no estaba preocupada, pero no era su primera infracción del día después de todo. Amy giró a ver a Bernadette.

“Tal vez pueda recoger la chaqueta cualquier otro día”, dijo.

Bernadette encogió los hombros. “No hay apuro” se despidió. “Adiós chicos” dijo y salió por la puerta.

“No quiero nada salado” anunció Leonard de repente mientras abría y cerraba los gabinetes por quinta vez. “No quiero pastelillos de frutas, no quiero nada que tome mucho tiempo cocinar-”

“Estos idiotas no reconocen a una buena mujer cuando la ven”, exclamó Raj. Sheldon, Leonard y Amy voltearon a verlo. “que no daría yo por tener a una mujer madura, sana, experimentada que me persiga por mi juventud, virilidad y apreciación por el cine clásico”. Sacudió su cabeza. “Es una vergüenza que la sociedad no valore los encantos de una mujer mayor”.

“Debo recordarte que esta no es _tu_ sociedad”, dijo Sheldon, sacando el polvo de cocoa fuera del gabinete. “La mayoría de las mujeres de edad media alcanzan en tu sociedad su sexta década ya han estado casados por décadas, han criado demasiados hijos en su adultez y han terminado cualquier carrera que hayan tenido en esos años, aunque es más probable que sean financieramente dependientes de sus esposos, quienes fueron entregadas a ellos a corta edad a través de un matrimonio arreglado. Para esas mujeres, buscar hombres más jóvenes sería impropio, si no imposible. ”

“Los tiempos han cambiado en India, Sheldon” respondió Raj. “Además, ¿Por qué insistes en seguir hablándome sobre mi propia cultura?”

“Porque parece que estas muy desconcertado por ella. Me gusta aclarar situaciones que otros encuentran confusas”.

Raj se levantó. “Me voy”.

“No te vayas”, le pidió Leonard, “ya sabes que está loco”.

Raj encogió los hombros. “No es eso. Me prometí a mi mismo una tarde burbujeante en la tina después de tanta fuga emocional últimamente”, tengo una botella de esencia de aceite de lavanda en casa con mi nombre en ella. Tatá” dijo saliendo rápidamente.

Sheldon negó con la cabeza mientras meneaba la cacerola en la estufa. Amy lo miraba conteniendo el aliento. Se sentía ansiosa y nerviosa, como si tal vez pudiera usar un inhalador… o gritar en una almohada.

“Sheldon”, dijo Leonard, “¿te mataría escoger _una sola vez_ una caja de, por ejemplo, 'Captain Crunch' cuando compras el cereal? Todo eso que está sobre el refrigerador es la basura de salvado que tanto amas y sinceramente ya no se cuanta más fibra pueda ingerir mi tracto digestivo.”

“Por lo que he visto sobre tu dieta”, dijo Sheldon, “bastante más”.

“todo lo que quiero es un plato de cereal que pinte mi leche roja,  azul o verde,” dijo Leonard “¿es mucho pedir?” desalentado, tomo la caja de Box Bran. “Bien, intestino grueso, creo que te tendrás que conformar con eso un poquito más”, miró la caja otra vez y luego la soltó. “Púdrete”, dijo. Después agarró una bolsa de mini bombones de la alacena y la vació en su plato.

Sheldon jadeó. “¡Leonard! ¿Ahora qué le pondré a nuestra cocoa caliente?”

Leonard se llenó la boca con una cucharada de leche cubierta de bombones, sin la mínima muestra de remordimiento. “Oh, en ese caso, disculpa, Amy” dijo y caminó hacia su cuarto. “Iré a leer. Si no regreso en una hora es que caí en un coma por tanto azúcar”.

Sheldon se desplomó y miró con desaliento la cocoa, la leche y las tazas frente a él. “Todas nuestras esperanzas de disfrutar una cocoa caliente mientras veríamos las propuestas del History Channel se arruinó- desvanecido en un solo acto de imprudencia dietética".

“Está bien, Sheldon,” dijo ella. “Pocos bombones o la falta de ellos no arruinará nuestra noche”.

Sheldon volteó y la miró, estaba por desaprobarlo, pero luego se detuvo. Sus ojos brillaron un poco, su ansiedad fue remplazada con algo que parecía calma… contenida. Se volteó de nuevo y sirvió la cocoa en las tazas, después las llevo con sus protectores a la sala. Le dio una a Amy y después tomó asiento junto a ella. Los dos tomaron un sorbo.

“Debo disculparme”, dijo después de un momento.

“¿Por qué?” preguntó Amy. El se volteó a verla.

“Hoy he violado repetidamente el contrato. No estás preocupada y aún así te prepare una bebida caliente. Si estuvieras preocupada, no es invierno, así que no debería darte cocoa caliente. Y aún peor, tu cocoa no tiene bombones, y luego, durante el despegue yo…” desvió la mirada y la agachó hacia su bebida. Amy puso su bebida en la mesa  de centro y después volteó su cuerpo hacia él, acercándose un poco.

“No hay necesidad de disculparte” dijo. “Estoy pasándola muy bien”

El volvió a mirarla y luego le sonrió un poco. “Yo también”.

Ella asintió, con eso tomó el control remoto.

“¿Qué canal es el History Channel, otra vez?”

“Ah, 62” contestó Sheldon. “Entre el 61, que es MSNBC, y el 63, que es TBS.” Ella presionó los números, regresando el control remoto a la mesa y después se recargó. Se dispusieron a ver el programa, un documental sobre las viejas paredes de Jerusalén. Después de un momento ella miró a Sheldon, quien estaba absorto en el programa y, teniendo la oportunidad, puso su mano sobre la de él.

El la observó por un segundo, después volvió su vista a la pantalla. El corazón de Amy revoloteó un poco cuando él tomó su mano y la apretó de regreso.

* * *

 

Nota final: ¡gracias por leer! 


End file.
